


Shower

by orphan_account



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as he had known Toshiya, the other man was prone to bouts of greediness, but it wasn’t until he had slept with Toshiya on that day that the bassist had come to check up on him that he had seen that streak within Toshiya as anything but childish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

The showers were small, dingy things, and only one of the lights overhead even worked. Kyo ran one of his hands through his sweat-stiffened hair, and the other wandered over his chest. The feel of dried blood greeted his fingers, and he hissed slightly as one of the cuts stung in protest. When he turned the shower knob, it groaned disapprovingly, and the spray of lukewarm water fell down upon him. He closed his eyes as the water that poured over him slowly warmed, and the thoughts that filled his mind dissipated.

The tour was on its last stretch, and soon the band would be returning to Japan. Normally the thought of returning home after spending so much time overseas would delight Kyo—he only spoke a little English, which made wandering off of the tour buses for things as simple as coffee into a chore—but he had left for the tour on a particularly unpleasant note.

A pair of long, muscular arms wrapped around Kyo, and the blond sighed and leaned back into the only too-familiar embrace. “I didn’t even hear you come in,” he murmured, and he glanced back at Toshiya. One of Toshiya’s large hands splayed over his abdomen, and he could feel those calloused fingertips as they traced lazy circles on his skin.

Toshiya smiled and pressed a kiss to Kyo’s neck, and his lips ghosted over Kyo’s jaw briefly. “Surprise then,” he said. His wet hair clung to his face uncomfortably, but he made no attempt to push it back. “How are you feeling?” he asked instead. “You seem out of it.”

Kyo didn’t respond immediately. He glanced back at Toshiya, and his eyes slipped shut as he rested his head against the other man’s chest. “I’ll be fine once we’re back in Japan,” he said. “I’m sick of being on the road.” The warm water sprayed down upon him, and he felt the grime of the stage wash away. “Though back in Japan, I’m going to have to deal with Rie.” He could feel Toshiya tense slightly at the mention of that name, but the bassist made no attempt to move away. Instead he simply pulled Kyo closer.

“Rie?” Toshiya murmured the name softly, almost as though it hurt to speak it at all. “Didn’t you two break things off?” he said. He had never talked to the woman much, but he knew exactly who she was. She was shorter than Kyo, even in heels, and she always had her nails perfectly manicured. She had seemed pleasant enough, and Kyo had completely adored her. However, one day everything seemed to come crashing down, and Kyo’s relationship with Rie had come to an abrupt halt.

“Yeah,” Kyo murmured. “She still comes over though. Wants to talk, she says.” A small, breathless laugh escaped him, but it sounded hardly happy to Toshiya. “She wants to start over again, like it’s that simple.”

Kyo’s hair was dark gold beneath the water, and Toshiya tangled one long wisp between his long fingers. He recalled what happened when things fell apart between Kyo and Rie. He recalled the days when Kyo didn’t so much as step into the studio, when he just hid in his apartment for stretches of days. With the tirade of deadlines quickly approaching, Kaoru’s patience had been worn thin by Kyo’s behavior. Toshiya knew that if Kaoru was left to deal with Kyo, the two would just tear each other to shreds, and so he had taken it upon himself to check on their singer. The spring air still held the remnants of winter’s chill, and Toshiya had huddled into his coat as he made his way to Kyo’s apartment.

Not a single light had been on in the apartment, and clutter had been strewn through the rooms. And Kyo had stood out by the open balcony door, shirtless and in flimsy sweatpants as he had lit the cigarette between his lips. The ashtray on the table next to him had been filled with cigarette butts.

“You know, just because I told Kaoru that you have a cold doesn’t mean you should be trying to catch one,” Toshiya had scolded his friend, and he had shut the balcony door. “I don’t know what’s going on, but use a little…” At that point, he had finally turned to pay close attention to Kyo. “Oh hell.”

Toshiya remembered the sound of the sigh that had escaped Kyo as he’d smashed the rest of his cigarette into the ashtray. Everything about how Kyo had looked and acted on that day betrayed a man that was so clearly at his limits. Toshiya had to resist the urge to try wiping away the dark smudges beneath the blond’s eyes. “Have you even slept?” Toshiya had heard himself ask.

Kyo turned around as the shower sprayed down upon them both, and one of his hands moved to the back of Toshiya’s neck. “Besides, I don’t want to start over with her again,” he said. “What we had is over.”

Toshiya smiled, and he let his hands mold themselves against the slight curve of Kyo’s hips. “I’m glad,” he murmured into Kyo’s ear, and he then let his breath ghost over the delicate shell. “I’m not planning on letting you just go back to her anyway.”

Kyo shivered and he pressed his body against Toshiya’s as not even the growing exhaustion from the band’s earlier performance could keep him from craving the other man. As long as he had known Toshiya, the other man was prone to bouts of greediness, but it wasn’t until he had slept with Toshiya on that day that the bassist had come to check up on him that he had seen that streak within Toshiya as anything but childish. Already Toshiya was pushing him back against the shower wall and groping his rounded backside, and Kyo’s breath hitched as he welcomed the attention. His hands roamed eagerly over Toshiya’s back and traced over planes and ridges of muscle before they meandered slowly down to the other’s backside.

A soft chuckle echoed in Kyo’s ear, and then Toshiya pressed his lips to the blond’s heatedly. His hands explored every inch of Kyo’s body that they could reach. His thumb brushed over one of the other’s nipples, and then his hands moved lower. He cupped Kyo’s backside, and his fingers dipped in between those round cheeks curiously. The reaction from Kyo was nearly instantaneous as the smaller man gasped lowly and pressed into his lover’s touch. Toshiya bit back a laugh as he watched the blond. “Excited much?” he teased kindly, and he let a calloused fingertip circle around the little opening he found.

Kyo squirmed beneath Toshiya’s ministrations. “Fuck, Toshiya,” he murmured. “How can I not be?” Toshiya always knew how to make his blood boil in ways that Rie never did. Ever since that first day when Toshiya had come to check up on him, the other man had managed time and time again to leave him desperate for the taller man’s touch. Kyo wasn’t entirely sure how one thing had led to another that day. At first, Toshiya had simply been fussing over him and demanded that he sit down on the couch while the bassist scavenged through the kitchen for anything that could be considered edible. Toshiya had practically doted on him as he coaxed the blond into eating and telling him what was even wrong to begin with, and next thing Kyo knew, he was on his back as Toshiya had practically fucked him into the couch. Kyo’s breath hitched as the fond memory came to the forefront of his mind, and a low, lustful growl escaped him as he smacked Toshiya’s bottom.

Toshiya stilled almost instantly as a startled gasp escaped him. He hadn’t expected Kyo to actually smack him. A devious idea then cross his mind, and Toshiya couldn’t hold back the mischievous grin that spread across his face. “Oh Kyo,” he sing-songed, and he resisted the urge to laugh as the blond arched a single brow in response to his tone. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

Kyo blinked, and he laughed slightly. “Are you being serious right now?” he asked dubiously, albeit good-naturedly.

“Mmmm…” Toshiya tilted his head to the side as he looked down at Kyo. “Sure am,” he nearly chirped, and his large hands folded over the other man’s hips. “Spanking me without permission… that deserves a punishment, don’t you think?”

Kyo couldn’t even try to hold back the amused smile that spread his face. “I don’t know,” he mused. “How do you plan on punishing me anyway?” he asked. He leaned back against the wall and looked up at Toshiya beneath the long, wet fringe that clung to his forehead. He then reached up to wiped away the droplets of water that clung to Toshiya’s full lips.

However, Toshiya grabbed Kyo’s hand before the blond even had the chance to touch. He bit back a laugh, and before the smaller man could even respond he had him spun around and pinned against the shower wall. Kyo swore under his breath, but he went silent as Toshiya let his free hand smooth over Kyo’s bottom. “Well, let’s see how you like getting your ass spanked,” Toshiya purred into the other man’s ear, and with that he delivered a single, quick spank to Kyo’s vulnerable backside.

Kyo gasped loudly in response, and he glanced over his shoulder at Toshiya with a smoldering gaze. “Kinky fuck,” he said with a breathless laugh. “You want me to call you ‘Master’ too?” He pushed his rear out and presented it to the man behind him.

Toshiya smiled as he let his hand briefly cupped Kyo’s bottom. He could already feel the heat from his initial spank, and he wondered how the blond’s rear would look completely red and abused. “There’s an idea,” he answered Kyo, and he smacked the left cheek before him. “Does that make you my little pet then? Do I get to put a collar on you too?”

A startled groan escaped Kyo, and his eyes slipped shut briefly. “I’m not little,” he protested briefly, and he then cried out repeatedly as a series of quick spanks rained down upon on rear. “God dammit, Toshiya—“ he ground out as he entire bottom began to burn in protest, and he swore loudly as he felt two hard smack where his backside met his thigh.

“What did you call me?” Toshiya asked good-naturedly. “I think you should correct that, hm?” He reached down as rubbed one of Kyo’s pink-tinged cheeks before delivering yet another quick spank. “You should know what to call me, my pet. After all, you’re the one that suggested it.”

Kyo leaned against the shower wall and pressed one of his cheeks against the cool tiles. He hadn’t expected Toshiya to take this role so seriously, especially when Kyo had only been making a joke of it. However, the blond could hardly deny that he wasn’t enjoying the rough treatment. His cock ached between his legs, and he wanted nothing more than to have Toshiya’s mouth around the hard appendage. The other man had sucked him off a handful of times in the past, and the things the bassist could do with his tongue were practically sinful. Kyo hissed as he was jarred back into his current situation by another hard spank that left the right side of his bottom throbbing.

“You didn’t answer me,” Toshiya chided, and he smacked the same spot in warning. He couldn’t hold back the grin on his face as Kyo bounced around beneath his hold, the spray of the shower doing nothing to help Kyo with the way his backside burned. “What do you call me, Kyo?”

“Master!” Kyo cried out. “Master, Master, Master! Fuck, you are enjoying this way too much.” He tried to rub his sore backside with his free hand, and Toshiya instantly grabbed the limb and held both of the blond’s narrow wrists in one large hand.

Toshiya felt positively giddy as he listened to Kyo call out that name over and over. A soft laugh escaped him as he leaned down to murmur, “God, you’re gorgeous like this,” into Kyo’s ear. Water sprayed down upon his back, and he bit down on the earlobe before him. A desperate rumble escaped Kyo, and his eyes cracked open. And then Toshiya suddenly pulled away and left Kyo leaning against the shower wall.

Kyo glanced over his shoulder at Toshiya, and his breath instantly hitched. Toshiya had always been more of the athletic sort, all lean muscle and toned contours, even back when Kyo himself had been a scrawny young man with the remnant of baby fat still melting from his cheeks. However, the sight before Kyo still managed to stun him. Fat droplets clung to Toshiya and meandered down the planes of his abdomen and his narrow hips. Toshiya’s wet hair clung to his face. A slight smile spread across Kyo’s face, and he turned to press his body against Toshiya’s lean one. His hands instantly roamed over the expanse of the bassist’s back, and he could feel the other’s large hands sliding over his hips and rounded backside, the touch familiar from past nights he had spent alone with Toshiya. The taller man’s hard cock pressed against him, and he shifted his body tentatively.

Toshiya leaned down slightly to nip at Kyo’s neck. “Kyo,” he breathed, “I need you.” His long fingers dipped down between the blond’s cheeks, and the pads of his fingertips circled lazily over the little opening.

Kyo tensed briefly, but he then reached down and wrapped his fingers around Toshiya’s cock. “No lube,” he pointed out, and he languidly palmed the hard length.

Toshiya chuckled in response, and he smacked Kyo’s ass—earning a loud curse from his bandmate—before pulling away. “Did you think I’d come unprepared?” He left the warm spray of the water and crouched down to produce a small bottle that was sitting behind the shampoo.

Kyo watched quietly, and then a breathless laugh escaped him. “Seriously?” he said as he looked at the small bottle of lube.

Toshiya smiled and rose to his feet. “Really,” he murmured, his voice deepened by lust, and he held out his free hand. “Come here, Kyo.”

Chills ran down Kyo’s spine as his name left Toshiya’s lips, and he left the water spray and walked over to Toshiya without a moment’s hesitation. Instantly the bassist’s hands were upon him, and a pleased murmur escaped him as Toshiya pinned him against the shower wall. “You gonna fuck me then, Totchi... no, wait, Master?” he breathed, and he ghosted his breath over the other’s neck.

The sound of the lid popping off the bottle of lube barely echoed over the sound of the shower, and Kyo gasped as already one of Toshiya’s slickened fingers quickly pushed into him. He hoisted one of his legs over the bassist’s narrow hips, and he let his head lean back against the wall. “You know it,” Toshiya murmured, and he bit down on one of the blond’s earlobes. He added a second digit and earned a soft curse from Kyo.

Kyo’s eyes slid shut, and he forced himself to relax as those digits moved in and out of him urgently. “Fuck…” he panted, and he dug his nails into Toshiya’s shoulders. His hard cock rubbed against the other man’s abdomen, and he pressed his body flush against Toshiya’s, desperate for more of the delicious contact. A third finger forced its way into him, and a low groan escaped the blond.

Toshiya chuckled huskily, and he hooked his fingers, finding a particularly sensitive spot within the blond. Kyo cried out loudly, and Toshiya shivered. Whether on stage or alone with Toshiya, the sounds that Kyo could make were downright intoxicating, and Toshiya found himself always eager to pull whatever wonderful noises he could from the blond. He slipped his fingers from Kyo, and he shifted so that the head of his swollen cock pressed eagerly against the shorter man’s little opening.

Kyo’s eyes opened, and his gaze met Toshiya’s. “Do it,” he said.

Toshiya leaned down and nipped at Kyo’s neck. “Bossy,” he chided, and he shoved his cock into the other man. Kyo practically screamed, his voice echoing over the hiss of the shower. Toshiya growled lowly, excited by the sound of the other’s scream, and he wrapped the blond’s legs around his hips before he began to pound in the other urgently. Kyo felt positively wonderful as he thrust into him, and Toshiya wondered how the blond could still be so tight, even after the heated nights when Toshiya had him bent over Toshiya’s bed, or Kyo’s couch, or the expensive table in the studio’s meeting room.

Kyo gasped and moaned as Toshiya’s slammed into him, and he raked his nails over the other man’s back. “O-oh hell…” he groaned, and his cock throbbed. The other man’s hard dick filled him in all the right ways, and his back arched desperately as Toshiya rubbed against his prostate. “Fuck!” he swore loudly, and his entire body spasmed as his release splattered all over Toshiya’s abdomen.

Toshiya hissed as he felt Kyo’s body tighten around his cock, and he raked his nails over the blond’s thighs before grabbing them in a firm grip and pounding desperately into the other man. “Kyo,” he gasped. “Shit, I’m gonna…” He slammed into Kyo, and then his thrusts became erratic as he filled Kyo with his release. Kyo winced slightly, and he then sighed contently. The bassist sighed, wholly satisfied, and he pressed his sweaty forehead against the other man’s. Kyo’s eyes slipped shut, and he ran his fingers lazily through Toshiya’s wet hair. Neither of the men said anything at first, and the only sound in the room was the hiss of the cooling shower.

Then, after a few minutes passed between the two, Toshiya finally smiled and pressed his lips against Kyo’s gently. A weary murmur escaped the blond, and he returned the kiss lazily before resting his head against Toshiya’s shoulder. His entire body ached, albeit in all of the right ways. The taller man chuckled and tousled Kyo’s damp hair. “Let’s get you out of here,” he told Kyo. “We can talk about heading home and your ex when we’re back on the bus.”

Kyo groaned and rubbed his forehead as Toshiya helped him stand on the bathroom floor. “Wonderful,” he deadpanned. He had almost forgotten about Rie, thanks in part to Toshiya.

Toshiya smiled and pecked Kyo’s full lips. “Come on,” he said, and he turned the shower off.


End file.
